


wars through the ages (and a revolution inbound)

by blueism



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Wilbur Soot, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, The Author Regrets Nothing, hsjjkajf, rivalstwt supremacy sorry, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/blueism
Summary: Dream and Techno are the gods of chaos and violence respectively; naturally, they adore war.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	wars through the ages (and a revolution inbound)

**Author's Note:**

> im starving for rivalstwt content please

1250 BCE

Dream grinned to himself, seeking out the unnaturally pink hair he was sure was scattered somewhere amongst the Trojans on the other side; he wasn’t disappointed. Those crimson eyes he knew belonged to his best friend locked with his own green eyes. He grinned, fighting his way over to Techno and just basking in the violence, blood, and chaos that filled the air. Pure power began to radiate from the duo; he was sure of it. It’s not like you could expect the literal gods of chaos and war not to enjoy the bloody warfare that surrounded them.

“Techs, isn’t it so pretty?” Dream asked, laughing as he gazed around at the red that danced a small debut in the air and promptly got sucked back down by gravity. 

“Can’t say I disagree, Dre,” Techno smirked as his crimson eyes seemed to glow more, no doubt from the power that was now being funneled into the both of them from the situation they were in.

“Honestly, it’s stupid how they started,” Dream mused, “Just cause like the goddess of love they believe in played matchmaker with a married woman, now they’ve got to kill off a ton of citizens?”

“Keep on going with that train of thought and I’ll think you don’t actively enjoy this, you know,” Techno smirked at him, and Dream just shrugged before his gaze was snapped to the cries of agony and triumph that lanced through the air.

“Eh, this is sorta boring honestly,” Dream muttered, and upon Techno’s raised eyebrows, added, “It’s not as satisfying as watching cut-throat politics and such. They’re just going to stab anything in sight, what heathens.”

“Agree to disagree, because violence is the literal best thing in the world,” Techno laughed, Dream just shook his head fondly.

“Well, Techie, looks like the fighting’s worn down a bit, let’s get the fuck out of here before they start trying to murder us instead of each other,” Dream laughed at the morbid scene that unfolded in his head and Techno just smiled, amused. He knew Dream so well. 

“Yeah, sure, Dre,” he agreed, following Dream willingly as they left the battlefield, leaving nothing but the trace of their powers in the air, bloodlust, and chaos lingering upon corpses whose blood still hadn’t run cold.

743 BCE

“Techie, it never actually fails to amuse me how much violence transpires between this civilization and others,” Dream laughed, sitting next to Techno, who shifted a bit so that the blond god could easily sit next to him.

“This is literally the most violence-based place I’ve ever had the honor of visiting,” the pinkette replied, focus centered upon the lives taken in the battle.

“Mm, I know, right?” Dream replied, emerald eyes lighting up like a child when given their favorite toy, “Honestly makes me wonder how the other gods up there are disgusted by this masterpiece.”

“Honestly, they’re just a bunch of nerds,” Techno rolled his eyes, childishly flipping off the gods who were sure to be watching. Dream just wheezed loudly, not bothering to stop his best friend.

“Can’t agree more, Techs,” Dream hummed.

“Honestly, the scent of iron is overpowering. Normally it’d smell great, but there’s so much gathered,” Techno wrinkled his nose.

“You speak only the truth,” Dream stood up, dusting himself off before extending a hand to Techno, “You really do.”

And in one of many more to come, they walked away, hand in hand, savoring the contact but never voicing it. The screams that filled the air had pretty much become background noise by then.

685 BCE

“Honestly, this is pure stupidity,” Dream noted as Techno slid next to him this time, “They weren’t satisfied with one war, now they had to go and fight two? What a waste.” Techno merely laughed, shaking his head a bit.

“They never really learn. They’re sick on pride and arrogance,” Techno spoke, “They were technically made in the image of us gods, so I guess we’re the same?”

“If anything, they wouldn’t be made in your image,” Dream replied honestly, “For one, your hair is a color they’ve hardly ever seen and your canines? Nope.”

“Dre, look in a mirror and you’ll see almost an exact reflection of a human,” Techno sassed dryly, and Dream pretended to be offended. His acting lasted for about a second, though Techno knew he could last much, much longer. 

“Techno, I’m hurt,” Dream enunciated, sarcasm dripping off of his tongue. 

“Oh no, whatever shall I do? Dream is hurt by me,” Techno spoke dramatically. Dream just chuckled lightly and shoved his friend lightly. “Imagine having a domestic conversation like this in the middle of a gory war, couldn’t be meee.”

“Imagine,” Dream joked back, elbowing Techno lightly, “Couldn’t be us, nope, we’re just friends talking, and not in the middle of warfare.”

“Totally not,” Techno grinned. Dream smiled back, eyes wrinkled in joy.

“Yep,” Dream replied faintly, “Couldn’t be us.”

That was the way of their lifestyle, really. Follow where war goes, and bond in the meantime. 

431 BCE

Techno hummed as he leaned his head on Dream’s shoulder, smiling faintly when the blond leaned back. He smiled a lot with Dream; that was something he’d noticed. It’d taken a lot for him to trust the god of flight and loyalty, Phil, but he’d gotten there. It didn’t take as much time for him to trust Dream, and he wondered why. Maybe it was the way it was reciprocated, maybe it was just them resonating with each other. Either way, Techno didn’t care a bit. He wondered how long it would take for Dream to betray him, and he betrays the other. That always happened in the end, after all. He tried not to dwell upon it.

“Techieeeeee,” Dream whined, rolling the e. Techno snorted.

“What, Dre?” he asked back.

“Blood got on me,” Dream rolled his eyes at the blood that was soaking into his clothing.

“Not my problem, sorry about that,” Techno grinned at the miffed expression that the other made.

“It should be,” Dream huffed.

“Nah,” Techno replied, swiveling his head to look at the tree as Dream snapped his fingers to change into a cleaner outfit. By his logic, Dream would’ve been naked for a split second and well, Techno liked his privacy, so he assumed others enjoyed it too.

“Still can’t believe that you wouldn’t help,” Dream leaned against Techno’s shoulder this time.

“Get over it, nerd,” Techno responded.

“I will eventually,” Dream laughed.

Techno knew that Dream wouldn’t betray him, as much as the voices would like to dissent. He knew in the way Dream looked fondly at him, and the way he was sure he looked at Dream. And when he caught the goddess of friendship looking at them, he threw a javelin at her, because why not? Violence was the only universal language after all. 

323 BCE

They met again, the same plot of land as all the other wars, looking and laughing at the marks they left on trees wherever they went, and how they always kept a souvenir, whether it be a shield or a knife in a hole they’d make in the ground. It was always the same, pointless wars being fought over nothing but a plot of land. How far does land ownership even go? Does it extend merely to the crust of the Earth, or does it delve down to the core? Who even decides it? Dream didn’t know, but did he even care? The only semblance of care he held was for the pinkette he trusted with his immortality. He was halfway between on the arson god and the sleep god; they were fine but couldn’t compare to Techno at all. 

“Dreeee,” Techno spoke, exasperated at his friend’s dazed state.

“Oh, sorry Techno, I was thinking,” Dream got snapped back into reality, the screams startling him for a second before fading back into the background noise. 

“No crap, Dream,” Techno remarked dryly, eliciting a peal of laughter from Dream as Techno continued, “The war so boring you lost interest?”

“Eh, it’s pretty interesting I guess, just repetitive,” Dream groaned, rubbing his head, “They’re even more erratic than like the gods who rule over the mischief-making sector of the mind.” techno hummed, not quite agreeing but not quite disagreeing either. 

“Huh,” Techno mused, “What do you wanna do then?”

“Wanna go toss knives at birds?” Dream grinned

“Bloodshed, I like it,” Techno made to stand up, Dream following suit.

“Well then, let us go end bloodlines,” Dream laughed, and the two silhouettes of the violence god and the chaos god were seen leaving the bloodied field. 

267 BCE

They sat by the cliff, far from the battle, but not far enough so that it was out of sight, looking at the ingenious inventions the Romans had fashioned. They hummed a tune that Wilbur, god of music, had written not too long ago. Sickeningly domestic to anyone who dared look. They smiled at the carnage that was created near the docks, making small talk but mainly content to just watch the blood flow onto the streets, watching with mild surprise as the elephants were brought out. 

“That’s new,” Dream noted, Techno nodding in response.

“Mm, they never do fail to amuse me every time,” Techno laughed.

“Either that or war is just too interesting,” Dream piped in helpfully.

“Mm, probably,” Techno said. They were left in silence, hanging overhead but not uncomfortably so. It was a bond that neither thought they’d ever have, but here they were.

202 BCE

They watched, delighted as the Romans deflected the elephant attack easily, cutting down those upon the creatures with brutal efficiency. 

“Don’t you ever get tired, Dream?” Techno asked as they trailed behind the army.

“Do you?” Dream asked back, pondering the question himself but waiting for Techno’s answer first.

“I mean, sometimes I wonder if there’s more than just constant violence,” Techno voiced his thoughts aloud, but they continued following anyhow.

“I mean, probably, but I don’t care unless you do,” Dream admitted, to the surprise and hidden joy of his companion.

“I- thanks Dream,” Techno managed.

“It’s the truth though, there’s no need to thank me,” Dream hummed, turning his gaze back to the troops they were semi-stalking. Techno stifled a laugh at how Dream, the one who was usually the more talkative among the two, was the one to try and avoid conversation. Dream just tossed a knowing look back at him. Techno shrugged, catching up. What a sight they must’ve made, with clothes too advanced for the time and strange names (although everyone’s name was strange). 

146 BCE

The duo watched as the city, once situated smugly upon the hierarchy of power in that era was brought low, ransacked by the Romans, and burned to the ground. They’d had a new visitor, Sapnap.

“Arson’s honestly pretty fun,” Sapnap looked at the fire, a happy glint present in his eyes.

“No shit, you’re literally the arson god,” Techno snorted.

“He’s not wrong, Sap,” Dream pointed out. 

“Fine, I’ll admit I’m probably biased,” Sapnap conceded. 

“Wasn’t so hard, was it?” Dream egged.

“Oh shut it,” Sapnap laughed, not miffed in the slightest.

“He won’t, and you know it,” Techno laughed. 

“Yeah,” Sapnap said, focus fixated completely upon the burning city, “I know he won’t.”

And for a bit, a small sliver of time no more than a small blip upon a god’s life, a duo became a trio, then a duo once again.

1465 

Dream sighed tiredly, leaning on Techno, “Seriously, they just finished a hundred-year-long war and now we’ve got this? This is bloodlust to a how new damn level.”

“Heh,” Techno agreed. Dream just flopped over, basking in the chaos before Techno spoke, “Remember when you said that chaos was only great with politics?” Dream paused for a minute, contemplating it before looking back at Techno and silently telling him no. “You got your wish, Dre.”

“Don’t remind me,” Dream groaned, “That suddenly seemed like a bad thing to say in retrospect.”

“Like everything you say, no?” Techno asked cheekily, ducking to avoid the knife Dream magicked and tossed at him, “You’re only doing that because you know I’m right!”

“Oh c’mere you little-” Dream grinned mischievously, sticking his hand out and having an axe form in it. A grin came unbidden to Techno’s face as he too created his own sword.

“Try me, Dre,” Techno smirked

“Sure,” Dream laughed as he began chasing the other immortal.

If one was to say, look at the two contrasting figures, green and red, they’d only see a beautiful friendship made through butterflies and flowers (well, if you ignored the weapons they had out), not one forged upon the lives of thousands (and later millions). 

1916

They watched from afar as humanity grew and grew, and ultimately decided to destroy itself piece by piece. “Politics!” Techno sang, glancing at Dream, who merely groaned and shook his head.

“Politics are so longwinded,” Dream muttered unhappily.

“But-” Techno couldn’t even get his sentence out.

“Nope, Techno, do not go there,” Dream fake-glared at Techno.

“FIne,” Techno rolled his eyes, and they settled next to each other, on a cliff close enough to witness the war, unconsciously moving closer to find warmth, both noticing the intimacy but not saying anything of it, afraid to ruin the moment. They really shouldn’t have been, in retrospect.

“You know, it’s amazing how they’ve discovered these kinds of tools but use them to kill each other,” Dream muttered, voicing the thought running through both their heads.

“I mean, true,” Techno said, motioning to the gas masks and the chemicals being released into the open air, sole intent being harm. 

“I’m always right,” Dream smirked.

“Oh, really? I seem to recall the bit about you saying politics were fun?” Techno couldn’t help it, laughing at Dream’s pain as his best friend groaned in fake frustration.

“Just don’t,” Dream sighed, relaxing back onto Techno.

“I’m a pillow now?” Techno inquired, amused.

“Yes, and pillows don’t speak, so shut it,” Dream muttered. 

“Reasonable,” Techno said and was rewarded by a glare from Dream as the other god drifted off into sleep, the god of many things following suit slowly afterward, a paper airplane being thrown next to the slumbering duo by the clout goggle-wearing figure that was the sleep god.

1945

“They really couldn’t stop, could they?” Dream murmured from where he was next to Techno, both wearing clothes deemed as more fitting for the time and place they were in.

“Nope,” Techno replied, gaze focused on the numbers printed in stark black upon the sheets of paper. ‘Estimated loss of 40 Million to 50 Million’ was printed as the top headline. “Honestly, with how bloodthirsty they were, I wouldn’t be surprised if we could storm them up above and win with no issue.”

“You wanna do that, Techs?” Dream raised a playful eyebrow.

“Hypothetically, and besides, the most they could do is toss us in exile, seeing as I’m literally the god of violent deaths,” Techno laughed, looking up at the gloomy New York skies.

“Well then, Techs,” Dream began, “Wanna go start a revolution? We’ve witnessed enough wars, why not start one of our own?”

“Hell yeah. Screw government, after all,” Techno laughed freely, as Dream’s lips curled into a smile.

“Let’s go knock some gods down a peg then, mm?” Dream extended a hand to Techno, who took it without a second thought. 

“Yeah,” Techno smiled, showing his canines, which glinted in the gray light, “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fail, there are more wars but no im lazy
> 
> historical references are mainly bad, just did a bit of foraging, not much though so rip


End file.
